supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ririe Family
The Ririe Family is the eighth episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. In addition to this episode, the Ririe family members also appeared on the Season 1 Family Update Special. Episode Summary Jo meets the Ririe Family of Thousand Oaks, California. The Riries are a family with four children: Selia (9), Hallden (7), Blake (3) and Broden (1), whom they call him, "Brody". Scott and Jennifer have two completely different outlooks on how their children should be parented. Where Jen fears for her children's safety and poor eating habits, Scott laughs it off. Blake challenges his parents the most, and it's up to Jo to show these parents how to get Blake and the rest of the family in line-- And the parents in agreement. Family Members *Scott Ririe *Jennifer Ririe *Selia (9) *Hallden (7) *Blake (3) *Broden "Brody" (1) Recap See also: The Ririe Family/Transcript Observation As observation begins, Jennifer is getting Selia and Hallden ready for school and Blake disappears. Jo and Jennifer follow him out of the house. Blake randomly runs around the neighborhood asking, "Where's Nicholas?" When they reel him back in, Jennifer informs Scott, who explains that Blake just wanted to give a toy back to his friend. After Jennifer and Jo had a talk, Jennifer and the kids head for the mall. Blake runs off in every direction, at one point forcing Jennifer to leave behind the other kids to reel him back in. Then Jennifer has to change 3 year old Blake’s toy story pull up by taking Blake’s pull up off then she grabs a new learning designs huggies toy story pull up from the bathroom and then tells Blake to put the pull up on so then Blake slides the toy story pull up on and wears it. Back at home, Jo notices that the kids are constantly snacking. The pantry is like a candy store, filled from top to bottom with cookies and candy. Even baby Brody helps himself to snacks from the pantry. When Jennifer locks the pantry and tells Hallden and Blake that they cannot get any more snacks, Blake has a tantrum. Jennifer and Scott are on different pages when it comes to snack time. Scott is happy for the kids to snack constantly. The kids refuse to sit down for lunch time. Jennifer feeds Blake some cheese, which he spits into the trash can. Jennifer explains that Blake does this repeatedly (fills his mouth with food, then spits it out in the trash). Scott thinks it's no big deal that Blake doesn't eat because he will drink all of chocolate milk, which gives him all the nourishment he needs. Parents meeting Jo tells them that they seem to be living the American dream and they should be proud of their adorable children. When Jo brings up Blake running off at the parents meeting, Scott laughs. Jo tells him that he needs to respect and support Jennifer. Scott later says that he felt like he was being picked on by Jo. Teaching Jo brings in a routine, which highlights snacks, limiting them to three a day. When Jo introduces the rules, she addresses Blake specifically. She introduces the Naughty Circle for Blake and the Naughty Room for Selia and Hallden. Blake tries to run off again, so Jennifer puts him on the Naughty Circle. Jo puts locks on the door to keep Blake from running off. She also places a giant stop sign on the door to remind Blake to stop and ask his parents for permission to go outside. When Jennifer takes the kids to the park, Jo introduces her to the Roaming technique. Jo brings in snack jars. She clears out the snacks that she thinks are trash and lets the children choose three of the remaining snacks for their jar. Jo makes the parents write down what they need from each other. The children now all sit down at dinner, but Blake refuses to eat. When Jennifer says that she wants him to eat three bites, Jo corrects her since Blake would not be able to survive on two bites. With some encouragement, Blake eats. DVD meeting Jo leaves for a few days. With Jo gone, Jennifer handles with Naughty Room and Circle very well, but Scott does not seem involved. Jennifer confronts him about it during Same Page time. Reinforcement Blake somehow manages to get out of the house when his parents forget to lock the door and continues to run off at the mall. Jo, Jennifer, and the kids head for the mall once again. Blake is promptly forced to hold on to the stroller again. Jo assists the parents with the Same Page technique again. When Blake jumps onto furniture, Scott puts Blake on the Naughty Circle. Before Jo leaves, Selia presents her with a picture she drew of Jo (in her Supernanny glasses, bun and purple suit) and baby Brody points at the shoes that she drew. Family update At the family update, Jennifer says she feels like it’s "Invasion of the Body Snatchers", as her kids are so much better behaved. Pop Culture *In the first scene at the mall, Blake carries Woody from Toy Story. *There is an Ocean's Twelve poster as Jen tells Blake to get up. Gallery Scott-Ririe.png|Scott Jennifer-Ririe.png|Jennifer Selia-Ririe.png|Selia (born June 12, 1996) Hallden-Ririe.png|Hallden (born April 15, 1998) Blake-Ririe.png|Blake (born December 1, 2002) Broden-Ririe.png|Broden (born May 26, 2004) Press release *Press release from American Broadcasting Company *Full episode Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes